My Pleasure
by VGSweet21
Summary: What if something different happened during the fight with Grip? What if this changed the whole outcome of the end of season 1? Karma knows what he is getting into but doesn't see the problem until it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

**First Assassination Classroom fanfic! Okay.. this shoul be.. interesting ^ ^**

"What I wouldn't do is call in reinforcements as an opening move, but then I am not especially threatened by a bunch of amitures." Karma smirked as his chin lowered. Revealing a devilish smirk.

Behind him students gasped, along with the angry voice of Karasuma. Grip didn't seem fazed by Karmas words, but a smirk did creep onto his face. His fists clenched he stared at the red-head.

Suddenly Karma lifted the plant he held as a weapon, about to strike Grip with the cemented side. Lifting his hands Grip crushed the hard stem in his fists, making the weapon entirely useless.

"I guess i'll half to do without." Karma smiled as Grip charged at him. Grips fists were bet by air as Karma dodged each attack without breaking a sweat.

Karma smirked. Not only did he smell victory, but he could somewhat tell that Grip was getting more and more tired. He could dodge him all day but it wouldn't do any good in the situation. If he was to move in for a hit, which is unlikely, Grip would grab him.

Karma jumped back, stopping the fight for now. "What's the problem? Invasive monuvers is not gonna win this, you half to come in for an attack." Grips dark voice broke the silence.

"Oh you don't say? And what if all i'm just trying to do is keep you occupied? I mean my buddies are kinda hoping to sneak by, so maybe i'm being clever." Karma smiled. "Oh relax, i'm pretty under handed on the best of days, but this is one fight I wanna win fair and square."

Karma moved a foot back as he started jumping up and down, his fists were in a boxing position. "No tricks, no cheating, no holding out. Just you and me now like men."

Grip smirked slightly, this kid wouldn't stop for anything. "Be my guest pon. I like the cut of your gif." Suddenly Karma jumped at him, lifting his foot out as if doing karate.

Karma landed punches on Grip, hitting a mark every now and then. Grip punched landing Karma in the shoulder, but it was off by a meter. Karma lifted his leg and kicked his opponent in the thigh. Stumbling, Karma watched as Grip sat down, clutching his leg.

This is my shot. Karma thought. He sprinted towards Grip, holding his breath. A reddish purple color sprayed from can, catching Karma off guard. He slowly fell to his knees, only to be picked up by his shirt. Not having a better plan, Karma grabbed onto Grips wrists, kicking at his gut to be put down. The shifted around the hall, but not leaving the students eyes. A sharp pain slammed into Karma's back as he was slammed into the glass, breaking off shards and implanting them into his back. The window slowly cracked. Grip grinned as he saw the slightest glimmer of fear in Karma's eyes. The window broke, shards off glass falling into the air and plummeting to the ground below. Karma felt the hands let go of his shirt as he plummeted out of the window.

"Karma!"


	2. Chapter 2

**It feels so good continuing this fanfic! I feel like thsi chapter was rushed though..**

His thoughts that once clouded his vision were now lost in shards of glass and the sickening image of his own blood. His back was burning and the feeling of his skin tearing and ripping in fragments of a window was almost unbearible. His head need to be stiched, he could tell. Blood coated his right eye. Must have slammed into the window head-first then the rest of his back then his full body.

Karma did his best to keep his composure as he plummeted out the window, but he found that he was unable to. Shocker reallly.

Karma was about to scream when his leg yanked against his body, stopping himself from making any noice but a semi-loud wince.

 **BREAKINGTHELINEINTHISSTORYTOOAYE**

 **(( About to break the laws of physics here so brace yourself, just go with it, we can't have our fav character die on us now can we?))**

Nagisa watched helplessly as his basic best friend began to plummet out of a window. His hands became sweaty and his face contorted in fear. Everyone seemed to gasp and he even heared Korosensei shout out "Karma".

He felt his eyes slowly look towards grip in anger and fear. He could see Grip chuckle under his breath and a devilish smirk come upon his face. But there was another noise, not Grips chuckle or Korosensei, but, something else.

Nagisas eyes quickly looked down at Grips feet.

A-a rope?

Nagisa couldn't help but hold his breath as he watched a rope quickly fall down after Karma, and little by little wrap around Grips ankle.

W-where did it come from?

Suddenly Grip collapsed. His leg was entangled in a thick, very thick, layer of rope. Suddenly it clicked in Nagisas mind.

 _The rope must have been stored in the plant, considering it wasn't hollow and wasn't hard to break. The rope was in the plant and the plant base was just a hollow shell.._

Grip slowly started to slip closer and closer to the window.

Suddenly there was another crash sound.

 **BREAKINGTHELINEAGAINSHEESHTHISCHAPTERFEELSRUSHED**

Karma once again felt his head slam into glass. He couldn't take the pain this time though. He let out a hardy scream as he slammed into a red carpit.

Karmas fingers scrunched into fists as he held onto the carpet, in fear of falling again.

Normally he wouldn't worry about it, considering the last time it happened Korosensei would have saved him, but this time he was basically doomed.

His eyes slowly directed down at his ankle, a rope tied around it tightly, but that wasn't the thing he was worried about though. The rope connected to his ankle was upward out the window, and it was quickly beginning to become looser and looser.

Suddenly, a blonde headed figure fell down passed the window.


End file.
